1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focusing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2001-174690 discloses an image pickup apparatus configured to enable a user to freely correct an adjustment value that is set at the factory shipping time so as to calibrate a defocus amount of an image pickup optical system. JP 2005-227639 discloses a focusing apparatus configured to provide a fine adjustment to autofocus (“AF”) for each lens (AF micro adjustment).
In taking an image with a focus on a human face, the face does not necessarily have a high contrast and thus the focus may not be accurately and stably detected. In taking an image of an object (e.g. a runner) in a certain composition, a face of the object is located on the periphery and it is difficult, particularly when the object is a moving body, to continuously focus a focus detection area (or a focus detection frame) on the periphery of the screen on the object.